1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an over-steering inhibiting control system for a vehicle for inhibiting an over-steering of the vehicle.
2. The Related Art
An over-steering inhibiting control system is conventionally known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.2-70561 or the like, which is designed to inhibit an over-steering by exhibiting a braking force for an outer wheel (as viewed during turning of the vehicle), when the vehicle is in an over-steered state.
However, when the vehicle is turned far inwards in a turning direction in the over-steered state, the over-steered state may sometimes not be eliminated despite the braking force being exhibited for the outer wheel. In such a situation, the wheel brake for the outer wheel (as viewed during turning of the vehicle) remains operated in the conventional system, even though no over-steering inhibiting effect is being obtained, thus constituting an excessive control. In other situations, the driver may steer a steering wheel in an outward direction (as viewed during turning of the vehicle) during the over-steered state. Even in such case, if the braking force is exhibited for the outer wheel (as viewed during turning of the vehicle), there is a possibility that a phenomenon of non-swinging of the vehicle head may be produced.